


There is a road, there is a way, there is a place, there is a place.

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Fu con il rombo del motore in sottofondo che Ivan lo guardò per la prima volta.





	1. Cavalese-Malpensa

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è sempre e solo fantasia.
> 
> Il titolo della storia è un verso della canzone "I know places" di Lykke Li (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DKw_xnzKok).

Fu con il rombo del motore in sottofondo che Ivan lo guardò per la prima volta. La pianura scorreva fuori dal finestrino, le ruote del pullman viaggiavano sulla lingua di asfalto nero e liscio che tagliava in due il panorama monotono. Erano partiti da poco, l’aeroporto di Malpensa era ancora lontano e nessuno aveva voglia di isolarsi con la musica. Una competitiva partita a briscola era in atto appena dietro Ivan, le urla di Max e Totò che esplodevano ad intervalli regolari, facendo lamentare Blengini dai primi sedili.

Ivan appoggiò il capo al poggiatesta, allungando le gambe sul sedile di fianco e apprezzando pienamente l’avere un bus così grande per un gruppo tutto sommato ridotto. I suoi pensieri si concentrarono per qualche istante su Tokyo, su ciò che li aspettava, su come quella Coppa del Mondo fosse la prova del nove di tutti i tumulti e i cambiamenti che avevano affrontato nel corso degli ultimi mesi. La sua riflessione si interruppe nel sentire una risata che lo fece voltare.

Sì, fu in quel momento, con Max che esultava per aver finalmente battuto Rossini, con Buti che rideva sguaiatamente nel sentire gli improperi bonari del mister, che Ivan _guardò_ Simone per la prima volta.

Vederlo l’aveva già visto. In un angolo dello spogliatoio, a torturarsi il labbro con i denti, senza sapere come relazionarsi a quel gruppo composto esclusivamente da gente più grande di lui. E poi in campo, a prendersi i riflettori, rendendo chiaro come quello fosse il suo habitat naturale. Come quei nove metri per diciotto fossero _suoi_ esattamente quanto lo erano degli altri. Ivan l’aveva visto, l’aveva visto eccome, e cercando di non mostrare eccessivamente la propria ammirazione aveva percepito Dragan irrigidirsi al proprio fianco. Sì, Ivan aveva già visto Simone. Solo in quel momento, però, lo _guardò_.

Era seduto accanto all’onnipresente Lanza, con Oleg e Lele affacciati dai sedili dietro ai loro che scherzavano in quel solito gergo pienamente comprensibile solo a chi chiamasse _casa_ il PalaTrento. Per guardare i due compagni dietro di lui si era appoggiato per metà al finestrino del bus, l’asfalto, i campi e il cielo grigio che gli scorrevano alle spalle. I suoi occhi brillavano mentre tirava un pugno divertito a Pippo, per poi voltarsi ad ascoltare Birarelli, il gomito appoggiato al sedile, passandosi inconsciamente una mano tra i capelli corti. Ivan si perse ad osservare il gesto di quella mano. All’improvviso lo vide scoppiare a ridere assieme a Pippo e Oleg, mentre tutti e tre guardavano increduli Lele.

Solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto di stare sorridendo a sua volta.

Fu strano rendersi pienamente conto dell’immotivata allegria che lo aveva colpito. Ivan si voltò, fissando senza vederlo il sedile di fronte a sé, il caos del bus improvvisamente muto alle sue orecchie. Rimase in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito, ad arginare domande inaspettate e un improvviso groppo in gola, fino a quando uno scappellotto di Buti lo risvegliò.

“La finisci di fare l’asociale?” lo rimbeccò il centrale. Ivan si riscosse, rendendosi conto che si erano fermati ad un autogrill. Si lasciò trascinare giù dall’autobus, ripetendosi mentalmente che forse un caffè gli avrebbe fatto bene. L’aria fresca di quel settembre appena iniziato lo colpì sul viso, mentre attraversava la piazzola anonima che conduceva ad un autogrill identico a centinaia d’altri. Il suo sguardo si fissò sulle sagome di Pippo e Simone, appena qualche metro più avanti, che scherzavano spintonandosi e corricchiando verso la porta del bar.

“Madonna ragazzi, con voi sembra sempre di essere al ritiro dell’Under14” li rimbeccò Osmany, scuotendo la testa e guardandoli affettuosamente. Buti rise, unendosi allo scherzo. E di nuovo, Ivan si maledisse per quel sorriso che era tornato ad illuminargli il volto.


	2. Fiumicino-Cavalese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una precisazione temporale, che probabilmente la cosa è chiara solo nella mia testa: il capitolo precedente era ambientato durante il viaggio di andata verso Tokyo per la Coppa del Mondo 2015, questo è ambientato durante il viaggio di ritorno. Cavalese ovviamente è il luogo in cui la Nazionale spesso va in ritiro. Non so se una volta tornati dalla Coppa del Mondo siano davvero andati direttamente lì per la preperazione in vista degli Europei, ma ehi, proprio perché è tutta fantasia le licenze poetiche sono vita <3.  
> Enjoy!

I colori erano mutati, durante quelle tre settimane di assenza, Ivan l’aveva notato fin da quando, dopo aver infilato il borsone nella stiva dell’autobus, si era voltato verso i campi che fiancheggiavano l’aeroporto, mentre aspettava di salire a bordo. Il verde estivo aveva lasciato spazio ad un bruno autunnale. E in qualche strano modo, pensò Ivan mentre si sedeva su un sedile libero, qualcosa sembrava essere cambiato anche dentro. E aveva poco a che fare con l’argento che, se chiudeva gli occhi, ancora percepiva contro il petto.

Stava rovistando all’interno del proprio zaino, alla ricerca degli auricolari che era certo di avervi infilato alla rinfusa al momento dell’atterraggio, quando vide Simone all’inizio dello stretto corridoio che divideva le due file di sedili. Incrociò i suoi occhi e istintivamente spostò il giubbotto di pelle nera che aveva appoggiato sul sedile accanto al proprio. Vide il palleggiatore sorridere e affrettare il passo per sedersi accanto a lui. Ivan sorrise a sua volta. Le sue dita sfiorarono gli auricolari e decisero di ignorarli, lasciando cadere lo zaino sul pavimento del bus.

Sì, qualcosa era cambiato in quelle tre settimane. Quando di preciso, non avrebbe saputo dirlo nemmeno lui. Il perché era una domanda ancora più difficile che preferiva non porsi. Sapeva solo che i minuti passati a parlare con Simone erano diventati pian piano ore, e che cercarlo all’interno del gruppo stava diventando naturale come saltare e schiacciare una palla a terra.

Li aspettavano ore di viaggio, da Roma verso nord, e il sole calava lento, illuminando il cielo di una tinta arancio. Ivan non notò nulla di tutto questo. Le alzate di Christenson, la cucina giapponese, il beach volley, le vacanze in Salento, perse velocemente il conto di tutti gli argomenti che lui e Simone toccavano, con quella naturalezza degli amici che parlano senza temere i silenzi tranquilli a cui ogni tanto le parole lasciano spazio. Ivan lo sentì ridere, lo vide passare assente la mano su quel punto esatto del petto, quello in cui l’argento si era posato appena il giorno prima, in un gesto inconsapevole che anche lui si era ritrovato a fare più volte da quando era sceso da quel podio, il cuore pieno di qualcosa che mai sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere. Così come mai sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere ciò che provava in quel momento. Lo guardò addormentarsi quando il buio era ormai calato da ore, il viso rivolto verso di lui, un’espressione pacifica e distesa che Ivan si chiese se avesse anche lui, a diciannove anni.

Era da poco passata l’una di notte quando il bus svoltò in una piazzola. L’autista accese le luci, mentre il rombo del motore che li aveva accompagnati fino ad allora si interrompeva, lasciando uno strano vuoto nell’aria. Ivan sentì i grugniti di chi si svegliava e decideva di rimanere a dormire e di chi invece ne approfittava per scendere e sgranchirsi le gambe. Max e Totò furono i primi a scendere e affrettarsi verso l’autogrill, probabilmente alla ricerca di un bagno.

“Mezz’ora di sosta, ragazzi” fece Blengini, la voce stanca, prima di scendere anche lui all’aria aperta.

Ivan spostò lo sguardo verso Simone, notando che si era svegliato. Il palleggiatore si guardò attorno confuso, per poi alzarsi e seguire gli altri fuori dal bus. Dopo pochi secondi, Ivan decise di andare a prendersi un caffè. Aveva appurato di non riuscire a dormire, per cui tanto valeva essere davvero sveglio, piuttosto che intontito. Afferrò il giubbotto dallo zaino e scese, ridendo della faccia assonnata di Totò e prendendosi un calcio negli stinchi in risposta.

La squadra e lo staff si stavano dirigendo alla spicciolata verso la porta dell’autogrill. Dovevano essere una vista particolare, pensò Ivan, un branco di pallavolisti semiaddormentati e inconsapevoli della loro esatta posizione lungo la rete autostradale italiana. Sentì qualcuno al suo fianco ipotizzare che fossero in Emilia e decise di non indagare ulteriormente. L’aria notturna era decisamente più fresca di quanto si aspettasse e, nonostante la maglia a maniche lunghe che indossava, Ivan fece per indossare il giubbotto. Il suo sguardo si posò su Simone, che camminava velocemente pochi metri più avanti di lui. Nell’intontimento causato dall’essersi appena svegliato era sceso in maniche corte e ora si affrettava verso il bar, rabbrividendo in quel freddo di fine settembre, le braccia sottili strette al petto. Istintivamente Ivan accelerò per raggiungerlo e gli posò il proprio giubbotto sulle spalle, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Grazie” mormorò il palleggiatore con un sorriso sorpreso, al quale Ivan rispose con un cenno del capo, mentre lo guardava infilarsi il giubbotto palesemente troppo grande per lui. Sentì _qualcosa_ , qualcosa che non voleva assolutamente definire, nel vederlo in quel modo, assonnato, spettinato e sollevato per quell’improvvisa fonte di calore. Distolse gli occhi solo per incrociare quelli di Osmany, che camminando poco lontano da loro aveva notato la scena, e ora osservava Ivan con quel suo sguardo serio, carico di domande che non sapeva se fosse già il caso di fare. Ivan si affrettò ad entrare nell’autogrill, prendendo un respiro profondo e sentendosi improvvisamente sveglio, troppo sveglio. Nel parcheggio, Osmany rallentò, lo sguardo assente. Buti lo raggiunse.

“Che c’è?” chiese, notando la sua espressione pensierosa.

“Ivan e Simo” mormorò il cubano a mo’ di spiegazione.

Il centrale spostò lo sguardo verso i due, che erano appena entrati dalle porte a vetri dell’autogrill. Rimase a guardarli qualche secondo, Simone con indosso quel giubbotto non suo, Ivan accanto a lui che lo guardava di sottecchi.

“Ah”. Capì al volo a cosa si riferisse lo schiacciatore. Poi fece spallucce. “E lasciali scopare” commentò con nonchalance, accelerando il passo per entrare anche lui nel bar.

Osmany sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Si sentì incredibilmente vecchio nel chiedersi quando Simone fosse diventato abbastanza grande da infilarsi in modo del tutto inconsapevole in quei pasticci.

 

 

Mentre girava il caffè, appoggiato con la schiena al bancone del bar, Ivan si rese conto di come la serenità tranquilla provata fino a poco prima fosse scomparsa, lasciando il posto ad un fastidioso affollarsi di dubbi. Osservò i compagni di squadra, alcuni in piedi accanto a lui, altri che camminavano senza scopo tra gli scaffali dell’autogrill, un gruppetto seduto ad un tavolo poco lontano. Posò lo sguardo su Simone, che seguiva a malapena la conversazione tra Osmany e Oleg, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Pippo, lo sguardo stanco e assonnato nonostante il caffè, il giubbotto di pelle ancora addosso. Ivan deglutì e spostò lo sguardo.

La seconda parte del viaggio fu una faticosa veglia. Guardare Simone addormentato accanto a lui non lo faceva sorridere, così come non lo faceva sorridere sentire il suo calore, la sua mano scivolata nel sonno a toccare inconsapevolmente la sua coscia. Appoggiò la testa allo schienale, sforzandosi di guardare fuori dal finestrino, verso quel buio fatto di capannoni e luci lontane, di autostrade che si incrociano e destinazioni anonime. Nella sua mente esaminò in modo ossessivo tutte le conversazioni, tutti i momenti, tutti i sorrisi di quelle ultime settimane, tutti gli abbracci prolungati, tutte le stanze attraversate per essere accanto a _lui_ , tutti gli sguardi rubati, le mani sulle spalle, le borracce passate. Una lista infinita di passi che l’avevano portato verso Simone, e a fare da contrappeso una lista breve ma pesante di ammonizioni che la sua mente gli serviva una dopo l’altra: è un tuo compagno di squadra, è praticamente un bambino, è felice così. Ricordò lo sguardo di Osmany e si diede dell’idiota. Sentì Simone muoversi nel sonno e si voltò verso di lui. Lo guardò per un istante e distolse nuovamente gli occhi. _È felice così._


	3. Fiumicino-Roma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato al ritorno dagli Europei 2015. 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Ivan salì sul pullman per ultimo, appena prima che le porte si chiudessero, lasciandosi alle spalle l’aria fresca della sera e beccandosi un’occhiata di rimprovero da Blengini. Sentendo addosso gli sguardi degli altri e desiderando solamente passare inosservato, si avviò verso un gruppo di quattro posti radunati attorno ad un tavolino stretto, accomodandosi accanto a Totò su uno dei due sedili che guardavano in direzione opposta al senso di marcia e rivolgendo un cenno a Buti e Max che di fronte a lui stavano già mescolando le carte da gioco.

“Hanno detto che ci vorrà una mezz’oretta per arrivare all’hotel. Ti unisci?” chiese il primo, accennando al mazzo tra le mani del libero.

Fece cenno di no con la testa, incapace di nascondere il proprio malumore. L’altro sembrò afferrare al volo ed evitò di insistere.

Ivan tirò fuori gli auricolari dallo zaino, lasciandolo poi cadere a terra con un tonfo secco. Aprì Spotify con l’intenzione di trovare una qualsiasi playlist che lo isolasse dal resto dell’abitacolo per la durata di quel breve viaggio, senza nemmeno sperare in qualcosa che potesse anche distogliere i suoi pensieri dagli avvenimenti del giorno prima. Alzò lo sguardo dal telefono quando sentì il bus partire e uscire dal parcheggio dell’aeroporto, per poi tornare a fissare lo schermo e le playlist. Dopo cinque minuti ancora non ne aveva scelta una. Gli auricolari lo isolavano appena dalle voci di Max e Buti, dal rumore delle carte poggiate sul tavolino, dalle poche chiacchiere del resto del gruppo, dal rombo del motore in sottofondo. Avrebbe voluto non sentire nulla. Eppure non premette play. Si limitò ad appoggiare il capo al poggiatesta e guardare di fronte a sé. Maledisse i propri occhi che senza nemmeno volerlo si erano istintivamente diretti verso la zona nella quale sapeva essere seduto Simone.

Poteva a malapena vederlo, dal momento che occupava il sedile accanto al finestrino, mentre poteva vedere appieno Osmany, voltato verso il palleggiatore. Sentì la propria mascella irrigidirsi ma continuò a guardare.

Osmany stava dicendo qualcosa a Simone, lo sguardo serio e penetrante. Probabilmente non stava ottenendo risposta, perché alzò una mano come ad afferrare il mento dell’altro, per costringerlo a guardarlo. Lo fissò, poi disse qualcos’altro. Dopo qualche istante Simone entrò nella visuale di Ivan, quando Osmany lo trascinò in un abbraccio. Lo vide nascondere la testa contro la spalla dell’altro, le mani che lo stringevano appena, gli occhi tristi e stanchi. Ivan deglutì, sentendo lo sguardo di Buti su di sé. Continuò ad osservare Osmany che si sistemava meglio sul sedile, la chiara intenzione di abbracciare il ragazzo per tutta la durata del viaggio, anche di più se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, la testa appoggiata sopra la sua, le braccia ben strette attorno alla sua schiena in un sostegno silenzioso, un sostegno sempre presente, al contrario suo, pensò Ivan con una fitta al cuore, che era arrivato, l’aveva ridotto in quelle condizioni ed ora se ne stava lì, a guardare da lontano i propri danni.

Con uno sforzo immane Ivan distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo sulle pagine del libro che Totò, già addormentato, teneva ancora tra le mani. Smise di ostinarsi a non ricordare.

 

 

Le luci dei riflettori, il buio attorno, il pubblico in piedi. Il flash delle fotocamere, il podio sotto i piedi, le strette di mano. Ivan strinse la presa sul premio come migliore opposto che teneva tra le mani. Anni passati ad ignorare i premi individuali come ogni pallavolista che si rispetti e ora era lì, a non riuscire a smettere di sorridere. _Ma finiscila di fingere che sia solo per il premio._

Si voltò, posando lo sguardo su Simone al proprio fianco. Il premio stretto tra le mani, le dita che passavano sull’incisione _best setter_ , non sorrideva, palesemente troppo impegnato a rendersi conto di esserci lui, su quel palco, con quella maglia addosso. Ivan percepì quella sensazione di incredulità che lo colpiva ogni volta che si rendeva conto della naturalezza e dell’inconsapevolezza con le quali il ragazzo si ostinava ad essere un fenomeno. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

“Complimenti, ragazzino” sussurrò. Lo vide sorridere, mentre il fotografo ufficiale li richiamava per un’ultima foto di gruppo. Gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, sentendolo ricambiare la stretta e alzare lo sguardo verso la fotocamera, gli occhi finalmente felici, euforici, consapevoli di meritarsi tutto. Quel premio, quella maglia, quel momento. La sua mente tornò alle parole pronunciate da Bira durante quell’abbraccio di gruppo con il bronzo al collo, un bronzo che valeva tanto, tantissimo. _Ragazzi, vedo un futuro bellissimo_. Guardò di nuovo Simone, capendo che le stesse parole si stavano ripetendo nella sua mente. E percepì qualcosa iniziare, qualcosa che non aveva solo a che fare con quel premio e con la medaglia di bronzo.

Non seppe di preciso cosa gli diede quell’impressione. Forse lo sguardo di Simone che incrociava il suo e non lo mollava, in un implicito assenso a lasciargli capire tutto ciò che c’era da capire. Forse il suo braccio che gli si stringeva di più attorno alla vita. Appena scesero dal podio si affrettarono verso gli spogliatoi, mentre gli altri atleti si attardavano. Si chiusero la porta alle spalle, il frastuono del pubblico che rimaneva fuori, a circondarli solo quella stanza chiusa, le panche vuote eccezion fatta per i borsoni dei pallavolisti premiati. Ivan sfilò il premio dalle mani di Simone e lo appoggiò accanto ai loro borsoni, assieme al suo, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Un istante di panico lo colse, mentre il suo cervello si chiedeva cosa fare. Lo mise a tacere afferrando le braccia di Simone e trascinandolo verso di sé, baciandolo prima che potesse reagire.

Per la prima volta in settimane, da quando l’aveva guardato per qualche istante di troppo con quel giubbotto di pelle addosso, Ivan percepì il proprio cervello zittirsi. Passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Simone e gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, il bacio che dopo l’inizio aggressivo si calmava e si approfondiva, le braccia del palleggiatore che si appoggiavano alle sue spalle. Il maggiore non seppe quanto tempo passarono in quella posizione, fermi al centro dello spogliatoio. Ad un certo punto percepì qualcuno entrare, un _sorry guys_ imbarazzato, il rumore dei borsoni chiusi velocemente e della porta che si richiudeva. Non pensò nemmeno per un istante di staccarsi da Simone, che completamente perso non si era nemmeno accorto dell’interruzione.

Fu mentre prendeva fiato, la fronte appoggiata contro quella del palleggiatore, che qualcosa si ruppe. Lo guardò, gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi, il viso in fiamme, i capelli spettinati e le labbra arrossate, e percepì distintamente il proprio cervello ricominciare a ragionare. Quando si staccò da lui percepì uno strappo secco nella propria mente. Incrociò per un istante lo sguardo confuso di Simone e si voltò, mettendo un’ulteriore distanza tra loro, passandosi una mano sul viso.

“Ivan?” la voce di Simone era poco più di un sussurro, la voce di chi è appena stato svegliato in modo brusco. Ivan si sentì ancora peggio. Lo sentì avvicinarsi e senza guardarlo allungò un braccio nella sua direzione, facendogli segno di stargli lontano. Lo sentì fermarsi, sentì distintamente il suo respiro spezzato.

_Ha diciannove anni, cazzo. È un mio compagno di squadra._

Sentì addosso lo sguardo di Os, quello sguardo che gli aveva lanciato appena poche settimane prima. Sentì lo sguardo di chi avrebbe saputo, di chi lo avrebbe accusato, di tutti quelli che tenevano il palleggiatore sotto una campana di vetro, di tutti quelli che speravano in quel futuro bellissimo di cui parlava Bira. Ed ebbe l’impressione di essere ad un passo dal distruggere tutto.

“Ivan, che c’è? Cosa…”

“Non posso, Simo”

Si era voltato verso di lui e lo guardava, sul viso un’espressione dura che contrastava con quella confusa di Simone.

“Ma perché?”

“Perché non ha senso”

“Ma…”

“Ho detto di no. Dimentica tutto” Si affrettò a infilare il premio nel borsone, chiuse la zip, se lo caricò in spalla. Sentì Simone avvicinarsi a lui e posargli una mano sul braccio.

“Perché, Ivan?”

“Perché sei un bambino, cristo!”

L’urlo esplose tra le quattro pareti dello spogliatoio, mentre Ivan si allontanava dalla presa di Simone. Lo vide immobilizzarsi e assorbire il colpo, gli occhi spalancati. Sentì un groppo in gola e fece l’unica cosa che fosse in grado di fare. Raggiungere la porta e uscire, sbattendosela alle spalle, non fermandosi nemmeno quando incrociò Osmany e Buti, che erano venuti a cercarli. Si avviò verso l’autobus della squadra, il premio ormai dimenticato nel borsone, l’impressione di aver distrutto tutto, la sensazione delle labbra di Simone ancora contro le proprie.

 

 

Ivan tornò al presente, rendendosi conto di avere gli occhi lucidi. Si voltò verso il finestrino, stringendo i pugni e imponendosi di calmarsi. Lanciò uno sguardo verso Simone, ancora abbracciato a Osmany, con Pippo che, accovacciato di fianco a loro in mezzo al corridoio, gli diceva qualcosa facendogli spuntare un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, mentre il cubano gli spettinava i capelli.

Sentì su di sé lo sguardo di Buti e si sforzò di incrociare i suoi occhi, sapendo che altrimenti non l’avrebbe lasciato in pace. Accanto a loro, anche Max si era messo a dormire, le carte abbandonate sul tavolino. Il centrale lo guardò serio.

“La cosa che mi fa arrabbiare è che tu non sei un coglione, ma ti comporti da coglione”

Ivan distolse lo sguardo, mentre il bus entrava nel parcheggio dell’hotel nel quale avrebbero alloggiato per quella notte, per poi lasciarsi la mattina dopo e ritornare alle rispettive squadre per l’inizio della stagione. Per la prima volta da quando aveva indossato la maglia azzurra, si sentì sollevato all’idea di infilarla in un cassetto e non guardarla più.


	4. Trento-Bolzano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutto per Cla, che lo aspettava da tanto. <3
> 
> Precisazione necessaria: sempre per la serie "le licenze poetiche sono vita", in questo universo parallelo Sirci ha comprato Ivan un anno prima. Questione logistica, sapete, parlare di autostrade dall'Italia alla Russia è un po' più dura.

Se c’era una domanda che Ivan odiava porsi, era se si sentisse davvero felice. Ricordava di esserselo chiesto ogni sera, da ragazzino, quando si sdraiava a letto dopo ore di allenamenti passate con il fiato del padre sul collo. Quando la frustrazione nei suoi confronti cancellava ogni forma di stanca soddisfazione. Guardava il soffitto e anche in quel momento riusciva a percepire il peso delle medaglie e delle coppe disseminate per la casa. Guardava il soffitto e si chiedeva se si spaccasse la schiena su quel campo perché gli piaceva farlo o perché era obbligato a farlo. Guardava il soffitto e si chiedeva se fosse felice così.

Ad un certo punto aveva smesso di chiederselo. Non riusciva a ricordare di preciso quando fosse avvenuto, forse dopo il cambio di ruolo, forse dopo essere riuscito a scindere almeno in parte il filo che lo legava al padre ed essersi reso conto di amare davvero ciò che faceva. Eppure la domanda aveva continuato a vorticargli nella testa e ancora adesso, dopo anni, si ripresentava di tanto in tanto. Forse non aveva nemmeno così tanto a che fare con suo padre. Forse aveva a che fare con la sua caparbietà, con la sua maledetta impulsività che lo portava a prendere decisioni affrettate e mal ragionate. E ogni volta che si infilava in uno di quei vicoli ciechi, ogni volta che imparava a convivere con le proprie scelte, giuste o sbagliate che fossero, si chiedeva se fosse felice così. Se il gioco valesse la candela. Se strade imboccate, dalla prima all’ultima, l’avessero portato dove voleva essere.

 

«Alla rotonda prendi la seconda uscita»

Ivan annuì alla voce di Simone, scalando marcia e rallentando per entrare nella rotatoria. Il suo sguardo si perse sul panorama che li circondava, sui campi scuri, sulle montagne ricoperte di una coltre nevosa che spiccava contro il cielo buio della sera. Si voltò alla propria destra, verso Simone che osservava la vista fuori dal finestrino, un leggero sorriso sul volto mentre i suoi occhi accarezzavano il mantello bianco delle montagne.

«Allora? Lo ammetti?»

Ivan ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto che Simone si era voltato e lo stava guardando, il sorriso che si era tramutato in un ghigno furbo. Ridacchiò quando capì a cosa si riferisse. Avevano passato la mattinata sul divano, impegnati in una colazione che era durata fino all’ora di pranzo, con il palleggiatore che cercava di convincerlo della bellezza dei panorami montani che circondavano la sua città. Ivan non ci poteva fare nulla, nonostante le sue origini umbre la bellezza era per lui nella sabbia sotto i piedi, nella distesa azzurra che luccicava sotto il sole, nel vento che portava con sé il profumo del sale e della crema solare. Erano andati avanti in quel modo per una buona mezz’ora, punzecchiandosi scherzosamente, fino a quando Ivan aveva coinvolto Simone in qualcosa su cui entrambi concordavano.

«Ho comunque ragione io» aveva mormorato Simone sulle sue labbra qualche minuto dopo.

«Assolutamente no» aveva ribattuto Ivan, trascinandolo in un altro bacio e stringendolo di più, il desiderio che quella pace non terminasse mai.

Lo schiacciatore tornò al presente, sentendo lo sguardo di Simone su di sé. Guardò nuovamente il panorama oltre il parabrezza. Odiava doverlo ammettere, ma in quelle montagne c’era _qualcosa_. Qualcosa di maestoso nel loro svettare verso l’alto, solide e indisturbate. Qualcosa di dolce, nel loro racchiudere in un abbraccio i campi, i paesi, persino la loro auto che scorreva sulla strada asfaltata. Inaspettatamente, Ivan sentì di aver carpito almeno una parte di ciò che portava Simone a chiamare quel luogo _casa_.

«Questa volta potresti aver ragione» sospirò, senza trattenere un sorriso. «È… una bella vista.»

Il più giovane rise vittorioso. Ivan percorse con lo sguardo il suo profilo, le labbra carnose, gli occhi scuri, i capelli un po’ più lunghi rispetto a quando l’aveva conosciuto. Lo vide voltarsi verso di lui, la risata che si spegneva e si trasformava in un sorriso tranquillo e un po’ imbarazzato che Ivan stava imparando a conoscere giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.

«Dovresti guardare la strada» Simone lo mormorò appena, i denti che torturavano il labbro inferiore.

Ivan si maledisse nel sentire il proprio volto andare in fiamme. Quel ragazzino lo rendeva un ragazzino. Annuì, tornando a fissare la strada con una risata imbarazzata. Percepì il sorriso di Simone allargarsi accanto a sé. Alzò la mano dal cambio e trovò la sua, poggiata sul sedile. La strinse, intrecciando le loro dita.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, uniti solo da quel contatto dolce.

«C’è aria di neve» mormorò poi Simone.

Ivan lo guardò per un istante. «In che senso?»

«Guarda il cielo. C’è aria di neve.» fu l’unica risposta del più giovane.

Pur senza capire appieno, Ivan si trovò a credergli.

Si doveva ancora abituare agli sconvolgimenti dell’ultimo periodo. Appena qualche settimana prima era rientrato a casa dagli Europei furioso. Aveva a malapena degnato di uno sguardo la medaglia che giaceva abbandonata sullo scaffale in salotto e si era rinchiuso in una sorta di mutismo passivo-aggressivo fatto di sensi di colpa, rimorsi e rabbia verso soggetti improbabili (una volta aveva tirato un pugno contro al muro, un’altra aveva mandato a quel paese Osmany). L’inizio della stagione aveva portato con sé la distrazione del campo e, come risvolto della medaglia, la consulenza imperterrita e non richiesta di Buti. Era stato per esasperazione che aveva accettato di parlare seriamente della cosa di fronte ad una birra, sperando che il centrale esaurisse i propri consigli e capisse che era meglio lasciarlo sbollire in santa pace. La serata era andata diversamente: aveva passato un’ora buona a fissare la propria birra in silenzio, il cervello che si arrovellava sulle parole secche e condite di imprecazioni dell’amico. Solo quando Buti aveva taciuto Ivan aveva afferrato il bicchiere, scolandosi la media in un solo sorso e ordinandosene immediatamente un’altra. E poi un’altra, e un’altra ancora. Era tornato a casa barcollando alle quattro di mattina, aveva vomitato per un’ora e la mattina successiva era partito per Trento.

Ci era voluto tempo anche solo per convincere Simone a farlo entrare in casa e a parlargli. Ivan aveva cercato di spiegare, il palleggiatore che lo fissava serio, lo sguardo di tutto tranne che del _bambino_ che l’aveva accusato, anzi, gli aveva urlato di essere in quello spogliatoio, a migliaia di chilometri di distanza da lì. Non sapeva nemmeno lui spiegarsi come, dopo ore di discussione, si fossero ritrovati l’uno contro le labbra dell’altro. Era ripartito per Perugia con cinque chiamate perse dell’allenatore e la consapevolezza che lui e Simone ci avrebbero provato. A fare cosa non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, ad arrivare dove tantomeno, ma ci avrebbero provato.

«Adesso gira a sinistra, poi al prossimo incrocio vai a destra, ma manca ancora un po’»

Ivan annuì, lasciando la mano di Simone per cambiare marcia. Non era passato tutto tutto. Ogni tanto ancora si chiedeva se fosse giusto così, se _lui_ fosse giusto per un diciannovenne con tante speranze e troppo talento. Se lo chiedeva quando sentiva Osmany al telefono e percepiva una venatura fredda nel suo tono sempre così gioviale, come se quella storia ancora non gli fosse andata giù, come se pensasse ancora a quel viaggio in bus con Simone sull’orlo delle lacrime per colpa sua. No, non era passato tutto tutto. Ma stava passando, e ogni volta che vedeva il palleggiatore sorridere, come in quel momento, si rendeva conto che sembrava davvero essere felice _con lui_. E questo non poteva essere sbagliato.

«Pippo dice che stanno già facendo aperitivo e che ci dobbiamo sbrigare»

Simone lo riportò al presente mostrandogli una foto di Lanza e del resto della compagnia mentre alzavano i bicchieri sorridendo. Ivan scosse la testa. Simone premette l’icona del microfono e iniziò un messaggio vocale diretto allo schiacciatore per avvisarli che stavano arrivando.

«Arriviamo quando e se ci pare, rompipalle» lo interruppe Ivan, alzando la voce per essere certo che la sua voce si sentisse forte e chiara.

«Ivan!»

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, Simone che lo spintonava giocosamente tentando di concludere in modo serio l’audio, Ivan che continuava a rivolgere improperi a caso al compagno di Nazionale. Avevano improvvisato quella cena poco prima delle vacanze natalizie, incastrandola tra partite e allenamenti e riuscendo miracolosamente a trovare un momento libero che permettesse a gran parte dei ragazzi della Nazionale di ritrovarsi per una serata ad un ristorante appena aperto da alcune vecchie conoscenze di Lele appena fuori Bolzano.

«Guida, che è meglio» lo rimbeccò Simone con un sorriso.

«Quanto manca?»

«Dieci minuti. Ecco, è qui che devi girare a destra»

Ivan annuì e svoltò.

«A destra, non a sinistra!»

Il suo sorriso si fece più grande nel sentire il tono agitato di Simone. Proseguì senza dare segno di aver sentito.

«Ivan, che…»

Ridacchiò, lo sguardo del palleggiatore su di sé mentre metteva la freccia e si fermava in una piazzola sulla strada provinciale deserta.

«Che stai facendo?»

Spense il motore, si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e fece lo stesso con quella di Simone. Lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati, il telefono ancora in mano aperto sulla conversazione Whatsapp che aveva con Pippo.

«Iv-»

Non gli fece finire di pronunciare il suo nome, coinvolgendolo in un bacio. Lo sentì sobbalzare appena e rimanere immobile per qualche istante, prima di appoggiare a tentoni il telefono sul cruscotto e rispondere al bacio.

Si aspettava qualche protesta, un _ci stanno aspettando dai_ , e invece percepì le braccia sottili del ragazzo stringersi immediatamente attorno alle sue spalle. Sorrise per quell’immediatezza e si allontanò appena dalle sue labbra, afferrando un lembo del suo maglione nero e tirandolo appena verso di sé.

«Che c’è?»

«Vieni qui» mormorò.

Vide Simone guardarlo prima confuso e poi incerto.

«Ivan, non ci stiamo» mormorò il palleggiatore.

«Sì che ci stiamo, vieni qui» fece sulle sue labbra, le mani che si posavano sui suoi fianchi per avvicinarlo a sé.

Lo vide guardarsi attorno insicuro per un istante, per poi muoversi e cercare di raggiungerlo sul sedile del guidatore. Un istante dopo sbatté la testa contro il tettuccio dell’auto e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, sfiorandosi il punto colpito con una mano e cercando simultaneamente di evitare il cambio. Ivan spostò il sedile più indietro, in modo da permettere a Simone di sederglisi in braccio più comodamente.

«Ah» si lamentò Simone, una mano che andava a massaggiarsi la schiena nel punto in cui aveva sbattuto contro il volante. Ivan lo tirò più verso di sé, aiutandolo a districare la gamba destra dalla cintura di sicurezza abbandonata tra il sedile e la portiera. Dopo qualche secondo lo sentì sospirare di sollievo e rilassarsi. Lo fece sistemare meglio sulle proprie gambe, la presa ferma sui suoi fianchi sottili, per poi guardarlo.

Le guance arrossate, più per l’imbarazzo che per la fatica, i capelli leggermente in disordine, gli occhi che solo ora incrociavano i suoi.

Sentì le proprie labbra aprirsi in un sorriso che, in qualche angolo recondito della mente, lontano da timori e paranoie, avrebbe potuto definire _innamorato_.  

«Ciao» gli mormorò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, l’impressione che all’improvviso quelle quattro lettere volessero dire tutto.  

«Ciao» Simone lo sussurrò appena, per poi socchiudere gli occhi quando Ivan annullò i pochi centimetri che li separavano.

Era uno dei piccoli dettagli che Ivan stava scoprendo a poco a poco, bacio dopo bacio, sorriso dopo sorriso. Quel suo chiudere gli occhi non appena lo vedeva avvicinarsi, quasi a volerlo incontrare solamente tramite il tatto, tramite il respiro sulle labbra, come se la vista rovinasse la sensazione, come se lo distraesse. E poi le palpebre che si alzavano appena quando si separavano per riprendere fiato, gli occhi lucidi e un po’ persi che lo mettevano a fuoco pian piano per poi chiudersi ancora.

Ivan lo sentì allungare le braccia e appoggiarle alle sue spalle, il petto che aderiva al suo e le labbra che si schiudevano, lasciando che lo stringesse un po’ di più, lo baciasse un po’ di più.

Era tutto nuovo. Ogni contatto, ogni carezza, ogni stretta aggiungeva qualcosa all’immagine che Ivan aveva di Simone, a quel _noi_ che stava prendendo forma momento dopo momento, ad un ritmo che, forse per la prima volta, si stava godendo appieno, in equilibrio tra il bisogno di averlo completamente e il desiderio di arrivarci con calma.

Spostò le mani sulle sue gambe coperte dai jeans, i palmi che percorrevano possessivi le sue cosce. Lo sentì lasciarsi sfuggire un mugolio sommesso e poi interrompere il bacio, imbarazzato. Non gli diede il tempo di allontanarsi troppo e lo attirò di nuovo verso di sé, il bisogno viscerale e improvviso di sentire quel suono ancora e ancora, di memorizzare ogni movimento e ogni gesto che lo facesse gemere in quel modo.

Simone stava prendendo coraggio pian piano, Ivan lo percepiva nei suoi movimenti, nei denti che gli mordicchiavano il labbro inferiore, nei fianchi che iniziavano a muoversi contro di lui ad un ritmo regolare. Lo strinse più convulsamente, una sensazione di calore che si espandeva a tutto il corpo, percependo ogni suo gesto in modo sempre più vivido e sfocato allo stesso tempo, una mano che si infilava sotto il suo maglione e gli andava a sfiorare la schiena bollente, strappandogli di nuovo quel mugolio, l’altra che si fermava tra i capelli spettinati.

Ci mise qualche istante a registrare la vibrazione nella propria tasca. Cercò di ignorarla, concentrandosi sulle dita di Simone che si aggrappavano alla sua maglia, sul suo corpo bollente. Solo dopo una decina di secondi si allontanò dalla sua bocca e imprecò, tirando fuori il telefono e lanciandolo sul sedile posteriore. Simone ebbe appena il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo e seguire il telefono con lo sguardo.

«Fanculo Bira» ringhiò Ivan, soffocando la sua risata con le labbra.

Più lo sentiva strusciarsi contro di lui più si dimenticava dello spazio angusto e scomodo in cui erano infilati. Le sue mani andarono a circondargli il viso, per poi scendere più in basso, alle spalle, alla schiena, mentre anche quelle del palleggiatore si facevano più audaci, scoprendolo pian piano. Quell’intraprendenza era un lato di Simone che Ivan ancora non conosceva e mano a mano che i minuti passavano, si ritrovava a perdersi nei suoi gesti e in quella curiosità un po’ timida, un po’ impacciata, un po’ coraggiosa con la quale quelle mani si facevano strada sotto la sua maglietta.

Il suo cervello si stava spegnendo nel sentire le dita calde di Simone muoversi sul suo fianco, quando percepì di nuovo quella fastidiosa vibrazione, questa volta più rumorosa. Imprecando si allontanò e identificò la fonte del rumore nel cellulare di Simone che squillava sul cruscotto. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, ansimanti.

«Ci vogliono proprio» mormorò Ivan, stupendosi di quanto la sua voce suonasse roca.

Osservò Simone mentre si allungava verso il telefono, un’espressione irritata sul volto arrossato.

«Dimmi Pippo… Sì, stiamo arrivando…»

Gli accarezzò una guancia con un gesto leggero mentre lo ascoltava parlare e concludere la telefonata con un _dieci minuti e siamo lì_.

Sospirarono e si guardarono, negli occhi tutto ciò che c’era da dire. Ivan sorrise e passò le mani fra i capelli di Simone, cercando di pettinarglieli e vedendolo sorridere al gesto.

«Sarò qui ancora per qualche giorno» mormorò poi, le mani che tornavano ad accarezzargli i fianchi. «Abbiamo tempo»

Il palleggiatore annuì, l’espressione frustrata che si distendeva.

«Abbiamo tempo»

Rimasero fermi per una manciata di secondi, gustando gli ultimi istanti di quel contatto. Poi Simone si guardò attorno, ponderando come districarsi da quella posizione e tornare sul sedile del passeggero. Ivan scoppiò a ridere nel vederlo aprire la portiera del guidatore e optare per uscire direttamente dall’auto. Si diede una sistemata guardandolo passare dall’altro lato dell’auto, le braccia strette al petto nel freddo improvviso di dicembre. Aspettò che fosse rientrato e si fosse allacciato la cintura prima di mettere in moto.

«Allora torno indietro e prendo la strada giusta?»

«Sì, questa volta prendi la strada giusta»

 

Ivan lo percepì appena sceso dall’auto, mentre si infilava la giacca e si avviava verso l’ingresso del ristorante, Simone accanto a lui. Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo scuro, l’impressione che il silenzio fosse più ovattato del solito. Un silenzio di attesa, più che un silenzio vuoto. Respirò profondamente quell’aria fredda, lasciando che gli entrasse nei polmoni, cercando di identificare la fonte di quella sensazione. Non ci riuscì, eppure la sentiva, eppure era lì.

«Hai ragione» mormorò dopo qualche secondo, voltandosi verso Simone e passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. «C’è aria di neve»

Lo guardò annuire e alzare lo sguardo verso il cielo.

In quel momento, in parcheggio disperso tra le montagne, sotto nuvole cariche di neve, con a fianco un ragazzino che gli stravolgeva le giornate, Ivan si chiese volontariamente se fosse felice. E per la prima volta si rispose di sì.

 

 

 

 


	5. Trento-Perugia

Ivan aveva chiuso la finestra, infastidito dall’aria fredda che agitava le tende e lo faceva rabbrividire, eppure il suono della pioggia non veniva arginato dai doppi vetri. Piuttosto, lo scrosciare si era trasformato in un picchiettio fastidioso che tamburellava sulla superficie trasparente, l’unico suono nella casa silenziosa e in penombra.

Uno sguardo al cellulare. 13:41.

Con un sospiro frustrato si allungò verso il telecomando, accendendo la televisione nella speranza di soffocare il rumore della pioggia e distrarsi almeno un po’. Dopo uno zapping veloce si fermò su una trasmissione sportiva. Rimase a fissare lo schermo, cercando di aggrapparsi alle voci dei commentatori che discutevano dell’ultimo Gran Premio. Non riusciva a concentrarsi in modo da captare e comprendere più di qualche frase, le parole che si mischiavano nella sua mente e scivolavano via come l’acqua che scorreva sul vetro.

Guardò di nuovo l’ora. 13:45.

Si alzò dal divano, incapace di stare seduto, e si avvicinò nuovamente alla finestra, gettando uno sguardo verso il panorama. Le nubi grigio plumbeo continuavano ad affollarsi in cielo. Sullo sfondo, Perugia era arroccata su per l’altura, la pietra delle case di una tinta più scura del solito a causa della pioggia che la tempestava da ormai ore. Rimase a fissare l’agglomerato di edifici quasi intrecciati, nella mente il ricordo delle passeggiate con Simone tra quelle strade, nelle orecchie la risata del ragazzo mentre lo trascinava a scoprire i vicoli arrovellati tra loro. La scacciò, controllando il telefono.

13:48.

Aprì per l’ennesima volta la conversazione su Whatsapp e rilesse il messaggio di Simone.

_Parto ora, a dopo (:_

Rimase a fissare lo smiley per qualche secondo, per poi controllare di nuovo l’orario di invio. Pochi minuti dopo le otto. Rapidamente aprì il browser alla ricerca di aggiornamenti meteo. L’allerta iniziata quella mattina era ancora in corso, con forti nubifragi sul nord e sul centro Italia e disagi sulle autostrade. Si diede dell’idiota per essere rimasto a letto fino a tardi e aver acceso la televisione solo quando Simone era ormai in viaggio da un’ora. Mentre leggeva le notizie, cercando di mantenere la calma alle parole _forti temporali sulla A1_ , guardò nuovamente l’orologio, nell’angolo in alto a destra dello schermo.

14:00.

Per l’ennesima volta fu tentato di chiamarlo per sapere dove fosse e come stesse. Per l’ennesima volta si frenò. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che si distraesse per rispondere e smettesse di tenere d’occhio la strada. Non con quella pioggia. Appoggiò la fronte al vetro, il telefono ancora in mano.

Sobbalzò nel sentirlo vibrare e rispose senza nemmeno guardare il nome apparso sul display.

«Simo?»

«… non quello che ti aspettavi, suppongo»

Ivan si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato, nel sentire la voce scherzosa di Buti.

«Dimmi»

«Tutto ok?»

«Certo, sto solo aspettando Simone» Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, impaziente di chiudere la conversazione, sperando che Buti non indagasse oltre.

Per sua fortuna, il centrale lasciò perdere. «Niente, con Bata e Lucio si parlava di uscire domani sera, volevo sapere se vi va di aggregarvi o se rimanete a rotolarvi a letto» ridacchiò.

Per la prima volta Ivan non rispose a tono. «Ti faccio sapere»

Un attimo di silenzio.

«Ivan, tutto bene?»

Lo schiacciatore maledisse la propria incapacità di fingere noncuranza. Sospirò, stringendosi la base del naso tra pollice e indice. «Simo non è ancora arrivato»

«Ci sarà traffico»

«Nubifragio, a quanto pare»

«… Ivan, Simo sa guidare»

«Lo so» si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli, la frustrazione del non riuscire a spiegarsi, del non riuscire a spiegare che sì, _lo sa_ che Simo sa badare a se stesso, ma è Simo e lui non può non preoccuparsi per lui, non può non occuparsi di lui.

«Arriverà. Sarà in ritardo, a maggior ragione con questa pioggia è comprensibile»

Ivan annuì e concluse la telefonata ringraziando l’amico. Rimase immobile a ripetersi quelle parole nella mente. _Sarà in ritardo, a maggior ragione con questa pioggia è comprensibile._ Si sedette sul divano, il bisogno impellente di allontanarsi dalla finestra, di smettere almeno per qualche minuto di fissare la strada che conduceva fino al cancello di casa. Allontanò il telefono da sé appoggiandolo sul tavolino basso, sforzandosi di non controllare l’ora ogni volta che il cervello gli diceva di farlo e la mano quasi obbediva ciecamente.

Nella mente sentì risuonare la propria coscienza, con una voce che somigliava in modo sinistro a quella di Osmany. _Ha la patente da quanto… meno di un anno? E tu lo fai guidare per ore? Con questo tempo per giunta?_ L’aveva quasi del tutto soppresso, quel senso di colpa, dopo ormai cinque mesi. Eppure ogni tanto lo sentiva riaffiorare, assieme all’impressione di non essere abbastanza, non fare abbastanza.

Questa volta non si trattenne, afferrò il telefono. 14:15. Lo lasciò cadere di nuovo sul tavolino, non dopo aver controllato messaggi e chiamate, e si alzò, tornando alla finestra e spiando ancora la via deserta. Qualche secondo ed era di nuovo seduto sul divano, il telefono in mano, a sbloccare e bloccare continuamente lo schermo. _Ti devi dare una calmata_. Si maledisse per l’ennesima volta e aprì la galleria, scorrendo le foto senza vederle davvero. Per qualche istante si concesse di ricordare.

 

 

_«Iv… ah…»_

_Le mani che gli stringevano i capelli, in una tacita richiesta di non allontanarsi._

_Ivan alzò appena lo sguardo. Gli occhi annebbiati e lucidi, i capelli umidi di sudore, spettinatissimi contro il cuscino bianco, le guance rosse, il petto che si alzava e abbassava alla ricerca d’aria, un segno rossastro sul collo. Tornò a dedicarsi a lui con più foga, ricevendo in cambio un gemito sorpreso. Accelerò il ritmo, quella voce incerta e singhiozzante che lo eccitava sempre di più, portandolo a strusciarsi inconsciamente contro il lenzuolo alla ricerca di sollievo. Quando venne lo guardò di nuovo, la schiena inarcata, lo sguardo perso, le labbra aperte senza che alcun suono ne uscisse._

_Deglutì e risalì piano verso di lui, fino ad essere alla sua altezza._

_«Ehi» mormorò, una sensazione di tenerezza nel vederlo in quel modo, scosso e abbandonato._

_«Ehi» pigolò Simone in risposta, rivolgendogli un sorriso stanco, gli occhi socchiusi._

_«Stai bene?» chiese Ivan, una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, la sensazione di stare toccando qualcosa di sacro, il cuore che si faceva più grande all’idea di essere parte di tutte quelle prime volte del ragazzo._

_Lo vide annuire e chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante, per poi riaprirli improvvisamente insicuro._

_«Vuoi che…?» iniziò, muovendosi verso di lui. Ivan lo fermò._

_«No, tranquillo, va bene così» si sistemò sui cuscini, tirandolo contro di sé e sentendolo infilarsi nel suo abbraccio._

_Erano le sei di pomeriggio e avevano passato gran parte della giornata a letto, persi ad esplorare ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni frizione dei loro corpi, ogni sensazione. Gemito dopo gemito, sobbalzo dopo sobbalzo Ivan cercava di memorizzare ogni istante, ogni punto che faceva impazzire il ragazzo. Era tutto nuovo per Simone e se si fermava a pensarci Ivan sentiva uno strano groppo in fola, commozione mista a tenerezza, eccitazione e responsabilità. Perché doveva stare bene, perché doveva voler ricordare quei momenti, non volerli dimenticare per la troppa fretta o il troppo dolore._

_«Sicuro che è tutto ok?» chiese ancora, le labbra che gli sfioravano la tempia in un bacio appena accennato. Lo sentì annuire contro il suo petto._

_«Stai tremando»_

_Ivan si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi, la paura di aver corso troppo che si faceva strada nella sua mente e lo colpiva come uno schiaffo. Simone fece segno di no con la testa, cercando di tirarlo di nuovo a sé. Erano di nuovo a letto, la tavola ancora da sparecchiare dopo la cena e completamente dimenticata da entrambi._

_«Simo.» Si allontanò ancora, inamovibile nel percepirlo così spaventato sotto di lui._

_«Sto bene» mormorò il più piccolo, senza riuscire a nascondere il tremolio che gli agitava la voce._

_«Sei spaventato»_

_Un silenzio breve, la lingua che usciva ad umettare le labbra. «Un po’» ammise poi. «Ma sto bene»_

_Andarono piano. Ivan non staccò lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un istante. Lo vide stringere gli occhi e voltare il viso di lato, quasi a volersi nascondere contro il cuscino, i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore. Lo sentì gemere di dolore e lo baciò ancora e ancora, una mano che correva tra i suoi capelli a calmarlo, mentre gli ripeteva che avevano tutto il tempo del mondo. E sentì di nuovo quel groppo in gola nel vederlo stringersi di più a lui, cercarlo nonostante il dolore, infilargli la testa nell’incavo del collo mentre le mani gli si aggrappavano spasmodicamente alle spalle. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di quanto Simone si fidasse di lui. E fu in quel momento che si rese conto di volere quella fiducia. Di poterla gestire._

_Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, dopo. Ivan non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così in pace come in quel momento, il respiro leggero di Simone sul suo collo, le sue braccia sottili attorno. Ogni tanto abbassava lo sguardo verso di lui e lo osservava, gli occhi semiaperti che ogni tanto si chiudevano, le labbra arrossate, il corpo stanco che quasi si fondeva con il suo. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se stesse bene, se gli fosse piaciuto, eppure gli sembrava che la risposta fosse già lì, in quell’abbraccio tranquillo. Lo strinse di più, una mano ad accarezzargli la nuca. Non c’era alcun bisogno di parlare._

 

 

Ivan tornò al presente.

14:23.

Mise il telefono in tasca e tornò alla finestra, lo sguardo che fissava insistentemente la strada e il cancello chiuso, quasi a spronarli a dare un segno. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, concentrandosi su se stesso e isolandosi anche dal rumore ossessivo della pioggia.

Il cuore che batteva nelle orecchie. Le unghie che premevano contro i palmi delle mani strette a pugno. I muscoli tesi dalla preoccupazione. Il cervello che si muoveva a scatti, la razionalità che derideva le sue paure, l’agitazione che l’istante successivo le rendeva più vivide. E poi la consapevolezza.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto.

Non era mai stato così in pensiero per qualcuno. Non aveva mai amato qualcuno in quel modo.

Il rumore della pioggia tornò a riempirgli le orecchie mentre si appoggiava alla parete accanto alla finestra, lo sguardo che fissava il vuoto, disarmato da quella verità, dalla totalità di ciò che per la prima volta in vita sua si ritrovava non solo a provare, ma ad ammettere di provare.

C’era un’attitudine che in anni di carriera e di esperienze non l’aveva mai abbandonato. La tendenza a prendere in mano la situazione, esserne l’artefice, porsi al comando non per egoismo o superbia ma per il bisogno impellente di avere tutto sotto controllo. Era un’arma a doppio taglio, dentro e fuori dal campo, Ivan lo sapeva, ma mai era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso quell’esigenza, mai si era permesso di essere dipendente da un’altra persona, mai aveva concesso a qualcuno di avere potere su di lui. Solo in quel momento, appoggiato alla parete, sconvolto dai propri stessi pensieri e dalla preoccupazione per un ragazzino che un anno prima avrebbe nella migliore delle ipotesi ignorato, si rese conto di cosa fosse avvenuto negli ultimi mesi.

Il cuore stretto dall’ansia, il cervello che ancora gli dava dello stupido per le paranoie che si stava facendo, _quindi è così che ci si sente, quando si abbassano le difese, quando si rinuncia al controllo assoluto, quando si permette a qualcuno di entrare_. Si chiese se gli piacesse, quella sensazione. E capì che, indipendentemente dalla risposta, ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

Fu il rombo del motore a riscuoterlo. Gettò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, riconoscendo l’auto di Simone, vedendo la sua sagoma all’interno allungarsi per pescare dallo sportello del cruscotto il telecomando del cancello automatico.

Se si fosse visto dall’esterno si sarebbe dato dell’idiota, pensò mentre usciva velocemente di casa, il cuore così gonfio di sollievo da poter quasi esplodere.

Simone aveva parcheggiato, male come al solito, nell’angolo del cortile, e stava scendendo dall’auto, tirandosi su il cappuccio della felpa rossa che indossava, per ripararsi dalla pioggia.

Ivan sentì la sua voce farsi strada sotto il rumore della pioggia. «Scusa per il ritardo, ma con questo tempo non vol-»

Fu di fronte a lui e lo strinse prima che potesse continuare. Solo in quel momento, con le braccia di Simone che dopo un istante di indecisione si sollevavano per stringerlo, con il suo viso nascosto contro la spalla, ebbe l’impressione di respirare davvero.

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo che lo schiacciatore non sarebbe stato in grado di calcolare. Sapeva solo di avere i vestiti fradici di pioggia quando sentì la voce di Simone.

«Ivan… Tutto bene?»

Sorrise al pensiero di come, inconsapevolmente, il ragazzo avesse fatto la domanda giusta. Annuì, l’abbraccio che si stringeva, l’impressione che nelle proprie parole fosse racchiuso tutto ciò che doveva dire.

«Sì. Tutto bene.»


	6. Perugia-Monza-Trento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci alla fine del viaggio. Un ringraziamento enorme, ma proprio enorme, a Cla, che ha tifato per me e per i due piccioncini pure quando gli aggiornamenti tardavano. Spero ti piacciano anche in quest'ultimo capitolo. E grazie a chi ha letto fino a qui. (: 
> 
> La canzone citata è Angela, dei Lumineers, colonna sonora di queto viaggio.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7WGvjchgAU

_“When you left this town, with your windows down_  
_and the wilderness inside_  
_Let the exits pass, all the tar and glass,_  
_until the road and sky align”_                                                                                           

Ormai Ivan conosceva a memoria tutte le uscite. I nomi sui cartelli verdi non erano più una novità, se li aspettava, uno dopo l’altro. La lingua d’asfalto si divideva, una delle due parti che si distaccava lentamente dalle corsie principali, curvando verso un paese di cui Ivan spesso conosceva solo il suono del nome nella propria mente. Spesso, in quelle ore passate in auto, la radio o la musica in sottofondo, osservava i guidatori delle vetture che sfrecciavano accanto alla sua. Li vedeva percorrere chilometri su chilometri, per poi mettere la freccia e imboccare un’uscita verso la propria meta. Ogni volta si chiedeva cosa ci fosse ad aspettarli: forse un ufficio senza finestra, forse il bancone di un bar, o forse la porta di casa, forse due braccia dolci e un bacio leggero. E ogni volta sorrideva, pensando alla propria meta e tornando a guardare avanti, verso la linea di congiunzione tra la strada e il cielo, verso quel sole rossastro che tramontava sempre più lentamente.

Allungò la mano e alzò il volume dello stereo, mentre nell’abitacolo si diffondevano le note del cd che Simone aveva dimenticato da lui l’ultima volta.

_“And your Volvo lights lit up green and white_  
_with the cities on the signs"_

La deviazione per Arezzo, poi Firenze, Bologna, Modena e a salire, gli autogrill tutti uguali, i tir con le targhe straniere, le coppie che litigano alla guida, la neve su qualche tettuccio arrivato da chissà dove, gli scatoloni sul sedile posteriore, i bambini sul seggiolino a guardare fuori senza capire, o forse capendo tutto. Sentì la voce di Bata che _Non capisco dove trovi la voglia di farti tutti questi chilometri ogni volta_. Sorrise. Non desiderava nulla di diverso.

 

 

«Bel tramonto, vero?»

Distolse lo sguardo dal sole oltre la vetrata e lo puntò sulla cameriera che aveva parlato, una donna sulla cinquantina, i capelli scuri e mossi raccolti in una coda spettinata, il viso stanco di chi tra turni infiniti e ritorni in tarda notte ne ha viste tante, le labbra curvate in un sorriso di chi le ha affrontate tutte.

Annuì con un sorriso, sistemando la tazzina di caffè sul piattino. «Sembra quasi estate»

«Oh, non ancora» una risata, una mano che afferra un panno e pulisce il bancone. «Quando sarà estate il bar sarà pieno di vacanzieri anche a quest’ora. Adesso invece è tutto calmo, chi viaggia alle otto di sera vuole solo arrivare il prima possibile».

Ivan si guardò attorno, lo sguardo che notava solo in quel momento le poche persone nell’autogrill, un gruppetto a mangiare una cena a base di panini, una coppia che si aggirava per gli scaffali stracolmi di dolci, dvd e riviste.

«E tu non hai fretta?»

Ivan gettò uno sguardo al display del cellulare. «No, a dire il vero no, sono in anticipo»

«Direzione?»

La voce della donna era dolce e al contempo roca. Materna.

«Una piccola tappa a Monza, poi Trento»

«E cosa ti aspetta a Trento?»

Ivan si sentì sorridere istintivamente e si diede dello stupido. Sorrise ancora di più.

«Un ragazzo»

«Interessante»

Risero entrambi.

La luce cominciava a diminuire, il cielo macchiato di rosso si scuriva sempre di più.

«È a Monza questa sera, per una partita. Gioca a pallavolo… Giochiamo entrambi. Lo passo a prendere e poi andiamo da lui a Trento» raccontò, la donna che lo ascoltava interessata. Probabilmente, dopo ore di lavoro in piedi a servire caffè dopo caffè a guidatori annoiati, ciò di cui aveva bisogno erano due chiacchiere. Ivan stesso sentiva di averne bisogno, per spezzare il silenzio della guida.

«Due pallavolisti, quindi. E come si chiama questo ragazzo?»

«Simone» Ivan assaporò quel nome mentre lo diceva. _Simone_. Non gli capitava spesso di nominarlo ad alta voce usando il nome intero.

«Un bel nome»

«Già»

«Hai una foto?»

Ivan annuì, sbloccando il cellulare e sorridendo nel vedere l’immagine sullo schermo. Allungò il telefono alla donna. Era una foto di loro due, scattata da Buti ad una rimpatriata a casa di Teo, appena qualche settimana prima. Simone sorrideva, i capelli spettinati e lo sguardo felice, mentre lui lo abbracciava da dietro, le mani sotto la felpa grigia troppo larga che indossava, gli occhi che fissavano il suo viso invece che l’obiettivo.

«È bello»

«Molto»

«Sei innamorato, vero?»

La domanda a bruciapelo della donna lo colse impreparato. Forse in un altro contesto sarebbe sembrata indiscreta, ma in quel momento, in quell’autogrill semi-deserto da qualche parte dopo Modena Nord, Ivan sentiva una strana sintonia con la cameriera. Sentiva di poter dire tutto. Di voler dire tutto. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, le labbra aperte a cercare le parole giuste.

«Non sono solo innamorato, sono… sono proprio sotto un treno per questo ragazzo» rise, una venatura incredula nella propria voce, ma forse neanche troppo.

«Si vede» rise la donna, impilando i piattini da caffè uno sopra l’altro, il tintinnio che faceva da sottofondo alla loro conversazione quieta. «E com’è, questo Simone?»

«Ah, questa è una domanda difficile» commentò Ivan. Un attimo di silenzio, le parole che di nuovo mancano. «Quando l’ho conosciuto ci abbiamo messo un po’ a cliccare. Io ero… ero un idiota, in quel periodo, avevo altro per la testa, probabilmente le cose sbagliate. In spogliatoio lo chiamavo _ragazzino_ , così, per stuzzicarlo. E forse un po’ lo è. È giovane, impacciato, imprevedibile, a volte spericolato. Però sempre più spesso ho l’impressione di essere io, il ragazzino, tra i due. La sua serietà, la sua disciplina, la sua attenzione nei confronti degli altri e la sua razionalità io credo non le avrò mai. E quando sta per scendere in campo ha qualcosa negli occhi che…» scosse la testa. Quello sguardo non sarebbe mai riuscito a descriverlo. «… la verità è che è un ragazzino ma ha più talento di tutti noi altri messi assieme. La sua strada è già tracciata, solo che lui nemmeno se ne accorge». Tacque, l’impressione di non aver mai parlato con tale sincerità.

Fu lei a riscuoterlo.

«E tu ci sei, sulla sua strada?»

«Voglio esserci» rispose immediatamente Ivan. «Sì, voglio davvero esserci.» Si chiese quando fosse diventato così facile dirlo, quando fosse riuscito ad ammettere senza pesi sul cuore e paranoie ingigantite quanto volesse essere accanto a lui, quanto lo volesse accanto a sé. Probabilmente durante un temporale, tra uno sguardo e l’altro fuori dalla finestra, mentre lo aspettava e si chiedeva se l’avesse perso.

«Adesso è meglio che vada… dal ragazzino» sorrise, un saluto alla donna, un ringraziamento silenzioso. Certe cose le si riesce ad ammettere solo ad una cameriera materna, in un autogrill anonimo e banale, su un’autostrada sempre più buia.

 

Il buio era ormai completo quando Ivan spense il motore, nel parcheggio del palazzetto di Monza. A rischiararlo i lampioni dalla luce di un bianco accecante, le stelle impossibili da scorgere. Aveva scritto a Simone da appena cinque minuti quando vide la sua figura avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo aprì il bagagliaio e vi sistemò il borsone, prima di chiuderlo e salire in auto accanto ad Ivan.

Il _ciao_ del maggiore venne interrotto dalle labbra dell’altro. Ivan ridacchiò nel bacio, le braccia che si stringevano attorno ai suoi fianchi stretti. _Finalmente_.

«Ciao» mormorò il palleggiatore dopo essersi staccato, il sorriso vispo nonostante gli occhi stanchi. Ivan rispose cercando di nuovo la sua bocca.

«Allora? Com’è andata?» chiese poi, mentre Simone si allacciava la cintura e lui metteva in moto, inserendo la retromarcia e avviandosi verso l’uscita del parcheggio.

«Bene, anche se sono scarsissimo in difesa» fu la risposta di Simone.

«Non sei scarsissimo in difesa»

«Sì invece, solo che siete tutti troppo teneri e non me lo volete dire»

Ivan scosse la testa, sul volto un sorriso più grande di tutti quelli delle ore precedenti. E dei giorni precedenti. Di tutti i giorni senza Simone. Si avviò per le strade di Monza, i commenti del ragazzo sulla partita a sostituire la radio. Era il sottofondo migliore che Ivan potesse desiderare.

 

L’asfalto liscio dell’autostrada scorreva di nuovo sotto le ruote dell’auto. Le luci dei semafori si susseguivano l’una all’altra ad illuminare il buio della notte. Il rombo del motore riempiva il silenzio. Ivan gettò uno sguardo di lato. Simone dormiva, le labbra socchiuse, il capo appoggiato al poggiatesta e rivolto verso di lui.

Tornando a concentrarsi sulla strada, lo schiacciatore rifletté su quanto quella situazione fosse diventata naturale per lui negli ultimi anni. I guardrail, i caselli, le frecce sui cartelli, aveva passato innumerevoli ore in autostrada, a volte alla guida, a volte qualche sedile più indietro, sul bus della squadra. Uscita dopo uscita, deviazione dopo deviazione, meta dopo meta si era posto domande su domande, in un groviglio apparentemente senza soluzione, alla ricerca di una risposta che sembrava non arrivare mai. In quel momento, ad appena qualche chilometro da Trento, Ivan si rese conto che non si stava chiedendo niente. Non aveva alcuna domanda. Aveva solo una risposta, e dormiva accanto a lui.

 

 

 


End file.
